


Trial By Fire

by Theshadehasbeenthrown



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bisexuality, Bolin & Mako Childhood, Bolin-centric, Cultural Differences, Family Dynamics, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Minor Bolin/Opal, Minor Korra/Asami Sato, Post-Break Up, Rated for future chapters, Republic City, united forces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshadehasbeenthrown/pseuds/Theshadehasbeenthrown
Summary: At 22 Bolin has accomplished more than most people could dream of doing. He's fought alongside the Avatar, helped defeat a tyrannical government, and is widely considered to be one of the best (and very few) lava benders around. But that doesn't mean he's "found himself" like it seems everyone else has.At 20 Wei is not only an incredibly skilled bender, but one who's used his skills to save lives and help innocents all over the four nations. He's helped the Avatar and her friends take down a tyrannical dictator he once called his sister, and is now working alongside those friends and his brother to clean up the mess left behind two years later. Afterwards? He still doesn't know.Maybe they can figure it out together.
Relationships: Bolin/Wei (Avatar)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 122





	1. My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first Legend of Korra fic, so I hope you all enjoy! Once I saw the lack of Bolin and Wei content I knew I had to do something about it, so then came this fic. 
> 
> Also!!!! This story is rated Mature because of language, some violence, mentions of homophobia, and potentially more adult content in future chapters, which will be marked as such! Please please be aware of this as I don't want to harm anyone with this fic. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! Let me know what you think in the comments, I love to chat!

"Would you stop squirming for just a second?" Wei hissed, a roll of gauze in one hand and Bolin's arm in the other, an arm with a rather large burn just below the bicep. 

Bolin just giggled in response, clearly enjoying the situation they were in now that the immediate pain had worn off. "Aw, my brave hero, taking such good care of lil ol me," he teased, practically swooning against the younger man before a swab of rubbing alcohol was placed on his burn, causing him to yelp. 

"More like your nurse," he grumbled in response, side eying his brother who was grinning at the scene between the two of them. "How'd this happen anyway? All the soldiers we fought against were Earth Benders." 

"They used my own lava against me," he replied, sniffling as he clutched his chest for effect. "Pushed me down against the lava wall I made- wait you were there! Didn't you see it?" Bolin turned back to his self proclaimed 'nurse', looking almost offended. 

"We were a little busy covering you after you hit the ground," Wing replied, still smirking at the lava bender. "Wei nearly killed the guy who took you down-" 

"Wing." The glare on the twin's face was enough to make the other promptly shut his mouth, though that impish grin never left his lips. 

Bolin seemed oblivious to any tension between the two but rather dazzled by Wing's comment. "Wait, really? For me? Aw, Wei-" he cooed, attempting to lean against the other man before he was promptly shoved back to his original position. 

"What did I say about squirming?" He hissed, though his cheeks had visibly darkened in shade as he began wrapping his arm in gauze. "There, now you're free to squirm all you want," he bemoaned once he was finished, folding his arms only for his patient to promptly envelope him in a hug. 

"Thanks man! I don't know what I'd do without you!" Bolin exclaimed, his burn seeming to not have any effect on his ability to show physical affection in the slightest. 

Wei huffed, looking elsewhere as he patted the other on the back in return. "I don't know either, Bolin," he replied, knowing full well his brother hadn't stopped smirking since the beginning of their interaction. 

With that the earth bender grabbed his jacket and pulled it back on over his chamise then headed out of the tent, leaving the Beifong twins to themselves. 

"Shut up." 

"I didn't say anything!" 

Wei gave his brother a look before packing up the medical supplies their mother had given them. They didn't have a water bender with them so healing with bending wasn't an option. Fortunately this was the first time during the mission that they had to take the kit out. Leave it to Bolin to get injured by his own bending. 

"Y'know I think he likes having someone doting on him," Wing went on talking, ignoring the annoyed look the other Beifong gave him. 

"Oh yeah?" Wei replied absentmindedly, avoiding his brother's gaze. 

Wing hummed affirmingly. "Yeah, especially if it's you." 

That made Wei halt what he was doing, his brow furrowing as he turned to his brother. "What the hell are you getting at?" He hissed, blood rushing to his cheeks as his brother grinned, cool as a cucumber, damn him. 

Wing just shrugged. "He likes it when you act like you care about him, it's cute," he replied, leaning back with his arms behind his head. 

Wei turned away, as if that would make the color on his cheeks go away. "So? He just likes attention, so what," he reasoned, though whether it was to his brother or himself he wasn't sure. 

"Yeah, attention from you." 

Before Wei could blast his twin through the roof of the tent the tent entryway opened, revealing Mako on the other side, poking his head in cautiously, like he was prepared for rocks to be bended at him. 

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but the fire's all set, Bolin's got dinner going," he informed them curtly, glancing between the two of them before ducking back out. Wei felt his face grow even hotter. 

Wing seemed unbothered, of course. "Sweet, I'm starved," he exclaimed as he bolted up and stretched before making his way out of the tent without a care in the world. Jerk. 

Wei groaned, dropping his head in his hands. This mission was going to be a nightmare. 

Dinner, however, was not. 

They were all on their second helping of the noodles Bolin had prepared, eating mostly in silence, only the occasional hum and "thanks" could be heard. Normally that would be awkward but right now the food was too good for anyone to care. 

Mako was the first to break the silence. "So, how's your arm?" He asked, glancing over at his brother who was swallowing a mouthful of noodles. 

"Not too bad, actually, Wei fixed it up pretty good," Bolin replied, giving Wei an appreciative smile before returning to his bowl of noodles. "Should be fine by tomorrow." 

"Good, tomorrow we should just be getting through the woods assuming none of Kuvira's old friends show up," Mako explained in his 'officer voice' as Bolin calls it. 

Their mission was simple, check in on the villages previously conquered by Kuvira, provide supplies, deal with any Earth Empire loyalists that might still be around. Despite the Empire technically being disbanded a year ago there were still stragglers who clung to Kuvira's cause despite her having abandoned it a long time ago. 

"Don't worry Mako, you've got two Beifongs here, they shouldn't be a problem," Wing grinned as he nudged his brother beside him, like their namesake alone was enough to guarantee victory. 

Mako simply smiled. "I don't doubt it," he replied, his voice softer than before. 

They continued to chat as the fire dwindled down into embers, smoke rising into the sky against the stars as the night went on. After what must have been hours they decided to turn in, all except one. 

"You turning in, Bo?" Wei heard Mako ask as he made his way towards his tent. Wei turned to see Bolin still by the fire as he cleaned up from dinner. 

"In a minute, just packing up," Bolin responded, giving his brother a quick smile before looking over at Wei. 

Wei realized he had been caught and froze, feeling blood rush to his face when he saw Bolin grin. It wasn't a mischievous grin, but something about it still made Wei's stomach flip. 

Despite that, Wei spoke. "Need any help?" 

Bolin seemed taken aback for a moment before smiling brightly. "Sure! If you don't mind." 

He put out the fire and helped pack up any lingering supplies that had been left out, not that there was much. Wei found his eyes wandering to Bolin's hands as he tied a loose bag shut and wondered how those work worn fingertips would feel against his own- 

"Thanks for patching me up earlier, by the way," Bolin remarked, looking up from his work to give the other a smile. This one seemed more reserved, almost bashful, a far cry from a boisterous grin he usually wore, and yet it had an even greater effect on Wei. 

"I know I was being stupid earlier, but I'm glad you guys were looking out," he added, looking back down at their supplies. 

He seemed almost embarrassed, Wei noted. Likely because it was his own bending that burned him, not a fire bender who didn't attack. "You weren't being stupid," Wei interjected, looking down at his own hands as he packed up a bag of dried goods. "You were just trying to protect everyone and slipped up in the process. It happens." 

Silence hangs heavy between them for a moment, making the normally confident metal bender second guess every one of his words. Fortunately, it's Bolin who breaks it. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right… still, thanks," he replied, and even if Wei weren't looking at him he could probably still feel the warm smile on his face. 

It only lasts a moment, however, as Bolin's older brother calls out from his tent. "We got an early morning guys, we should get some sleep," he urged from behind the tarp, reminding Wei of his eldest brother back when he acted like his brother. 

"Yeah, yeah," Bolin drawled as he stood, waving a hand as if to brush his brother off. With a yawn he stretches, rubbing his sore shoulder as Wei gets to his feet. "Well, that's my cue, 'night Wei." 

He says it casually yet he lingers for a moment before heading towards his tent, like he doesn't want to go to bed so soon despite the late hour. Huh. 

"'Night, Bolin."


	2. Hold Onto Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna hold off on uploading this chapter but then I was like nahhh so here we are! Enjoy!

Are you serious right now?" 

Mako stared at the broken down bridge like it was another pack of bandits ready to delay their travels further. And it might as well have been. 

"I don't get it, the farmer said to take this route, what's the deal?" Wing asked from the backseat of their Satomobile van, arms folded as he glared at the wreckage. 

Mako groaned, gripping the wheel in frustration. "Either Empire loyalists or bandits must have destroyed it, maybe they got word we were coming," he huffed, looking more exhausted than angry. It had been a long trip of constantly evading hostiles just to get food to people who desperately needed it. 

Bolin hummed as he observed what remained of the bridge, one that had stood several stories above a rushing river. "Hang on," he said, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the van. 

"Careful, Bo, they could still be nearby" Mako warned as Bolin hopped out of the vehicle. 

"Don't worry, anything happens you'll be able to hear me scream a mile away," Bolin grinned before making his way towards the bridge just ten feet away. 

He eyed the pillars, or former pillars, from where he stood. The bridge was old, built from a mix of wood and metal, but no stone. "Hm…" He knelt down, placing a hand on the ground. Figuratively he could go back and forth on a rock and transport everyone to the other side one by one, but that would be exhausting and tedious, not to mention the Satomobile… 

Then again, he wasn't the only earth bender around. 

"Hey, Wei, Wing!" He exclaimed as he rushed back to the van. "I have an idea, but I need your help," he explained, opening the vehicle door to talk to the twins inside. 

"Care to fill your brother in on this?" Mako interjected, his arms folded as he looked down as his younger brother. 

Bolin seemed unaffected by his brother's disposition and explained his place. "So I don't think any amount of metal bending is gonna fix that bridge, but I was thinking the three of us earth benders could use the cliff as our transportation," he explained, looking between the three in the van. 

"Sooooo… taking a chunk of the cliff and bending it to the other side? That's risky…" Wing replied. It was possible, of course, but even with three benders bending a mass of earth, plus a vehicle and four grown men, that distance would be a challenge. 

Bolin hummed, puzzling over an alternative method. The Beifongs had their metal bending wires but that wouldn't get the vehicle across, they needed something that could support it… 

After a few moments, Wei spoke up. "Well, we could potentially bend our own bridge, but that wouldn't exactly be easy either," he suggested, looking over at the distance between the two sides hesitantly. 

"With three of you it should be doable, right?" Mako chimed in, looking between the three said earth benders. "What if you guys make a bridge for me to drive across then take the wires to get yourselves to the other side?" 

Bolin looked up at the twins, both seeming unsure before Wei spoke. "I'm down to give it a try," he shrugged, looking at his brother then at Bolin for confirmation. 

"Worth a shot." Bolin replied, Wing only nodding in agreement. "But wait, how am I going to get across? I can't metal bend." 

Wing grinned at that. "One of us will have to carry you," he replied, side eying his brother who simply rolled his eyes in return. Hm. 

Bolin looked between the two of them for a moment before shrugging, "Works for me!" He gave the twins a smile before backing out of the vehicle. "Ready when you are!" 

The three of them stood at the edge of the cliff, a few feet away from where the bridge once stood. Almost in sync, the three focused on the earth around them and began to form a bridge of stone that reached from one side to the other. Mako took his cue to start the engine, slowly making his way across the bridge in the Satomobile. The extra weight put strain on the earth benders but they held strong until Mako had safely reached the other side. 

By then the three of them were winded but knew they couldn't keep Mako waiting. Wing was the first to ready his wire, looking at the other two with a smirk. 

"See you on the other side," he grinned as he launched his wire and practically flew across the ravine, landing beside Mako within a few moments. 

Wei huffed and readied his own wire, Bolin glancing over at him to see the other man looking down at his feet, uncharacteristically quiet. 

"So you and Wing will cast your lines and then we'll just zip on over, huh?" Bolin asked, trying not to think about the massive canyon between here and their destination. 

Wei hummed affirmingly, looking up to see his brother signalling that he was ready. He swallowed. 

"Hold on to me." 

"Huh?" 

Without another word Wei grabbed hold of Bolin and flung his wire to meet Wing's, the two of them being promptly whisked off their feet with a yelp from Bolin as they soared across the ravine. 

Bolin swore his heart stopped as they practically flew through the air, clinging to Wei like a vice as he stared at the ground with wide, owlish eyes. Their flight only lasted a few moments before they finally hit the ground on the other side of the canyon, but his heart was still pounding like a jackhammer in his chest as he nearly fell to his knees. 

"Um, Bolin?" 

"Yeah?," he squeaked when he heard Wei speak, staring at the grassy ground beneath them with the same stunned eyes. 

"You can let go of me now, we're safe," Wei replied, a grin in his voice. Bolin's eyes widened even further when he realized he still hadn't let Wei out of his clutches. 

"Oh! Sorry," he stammered, immediately letting go of the earth bender with an absolutely flushed face, taking in what he had done. "I just don't like heights is all and-" 

Wei chuckled, that grin still on his face. "Don't worry about it, you'll get used to it over time," he mused, wrapping his wire up and placing it back around his shoulder. 

Before Bolin could ask what he meant by that Mako interrupted. "Thanks for getting me across, but we should get going, we still have a lot of ground to cover," he asserted. No one argued with that. 

Once they were back on the road again Bolin took his turn driving, just to give his brother a break until they reached the village they were scheduled to bring supplies to. He was still a little jolted from his time in the air, as well as a little flustered, but he was still able to drive just fine. 

Okay, so maybe he was more than a little flustered because even hours later he still couldn't look Wei in the eye after he clung to him like a frightened child long after they'd safely landed. Wei had been nothing but good natured about it, if not amused, but even after they arrived at the village to deliver supplies he still found himself turning pink whenever their eyes met. What the hell is wrong with me? 

"Here you go, do you need help carrying anything?" He asked as he handed an elderly woman a box of supplies while the others did the same to incoming villagers. 

The woman simply smiled and shook her head and carried the box with ease and made way for a new villager, this one much younger, and much prettier if he had to say so himself. 

"Thank you so much," she beamed as she took the box with a bright smile. Bolin was at a loss for words for a moment before he managed to stammer out a "No problem" before she skipped away. 

Ugh, he was still the worst with pretty girls. 

Soon every household had received their supplies and the van was finally a little less crowded with fewer boxes in the back, a welcome change with how cramped it had been before. 

Bolin continued to drive as they made their way to their next campsite, trying to cover as much ground as possible so they'd get to the next village sooner come tomorrow. He noticed Mako nodding off as they drove, but didn't comment on it. His brother needed some rest. 

Once they reached their destination and Bolin felt his eyelids growing heavy they set up camp. Two tents, a small fire, and four exhausted benders. 

"Hey, Korra, what's going on?" 

They had just sat down for dinner when their radio went off, likely a call from Korra and her team delivering supplies on the other end of the former Earth Empire. Mako grabbed the radio and the other three listened in attentively. 

"Mako, hey, sorry to bother you so late but I wanted to check in on you guys," Korra's voice came in from the other line. "Everything okay?" 

Mako glanced over at the others, unsure of how much he should tell. "We're doing alright, ran into some trouble with bandits yesterday but we handled it," he replied like an officer giving a police report. Classic Mako. 

"Well that's good to hear, we ran into some trouble too but the air benders came in in the nick of time," Korra responded from the small speaker. "Speaking of, you guys should be getting more supplies from them soon, yeah?" 

Just the mention of air benders made Bolin's heart plummet, that familiar ache he'd been feeling for months now resurrecting in his chest. It was smaller now, but it still hurt. 

"We're scheduled to meet them at a drop site in two days," Mako confirmed without a moment's hesitation. 

"Perfect! I'll let Tenzin know you're right on schedule," Korra replied enthusiastically, unaware of the conflicted look Bolin gave the ground beneath him. 

Mako did, however, but didn't comment on it. "Great, good to hear from you," Mako affirmed, his voice going softer as they said their goodbyes, the twins chiming in as well to say farewell to Korra. 

Bolin found himself unable to say anything. The mention of the air benders alone shouldn't have gotten this much of a reaction out of him, but it did. Even after all this time… 

No one said anything after Mako hung up, the twins seeming to sense the unease from Bolin and Mako looked unsure of what to say. Eventually, Wei broke the silence. 

"So… think we'll make it there in time?" He asked, looking between the two brothers. 

Bolin felt some of the tension ease as the conversation was shifted slightly, at least away from him, and looked at Mako for confirmation. 

"We should be, provided we get up on time," he replied, glancing at Bolin with a pointed smirk on his lips. 

His brother guffawed. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he retorted, folding his arms and pouting, though they both knew it was true. He loved his beauty sleep and had always hated getting up early. 

Once everything was packed up and the fire had dimmed Bolin promptly fell onto his sleeping bag like a sack of cabbages. All that bending had left him sore and aching and worn to the bone. 

"Hey Bo?" 

"Mmph?" 

Bolin rolled over on his side to face Mako, who was still getting ready for bed on his side of the tent. "What's up?" 

"You gonna be okay seeing the Airbenders in two days? You seemed a little put out at the mention of them," Mako asks, looking at his brother with a hesitant raised brow raised. 

The younger sighs, looking at the ground beneath their sleeping bags. He didn't think he'd been so obvious, but then again Mako had a way of noticing things. "I think I'll be okay, I guess the mention of them reminded me of, y'know…" he replied, trailing off at the end. They both knew who he meant after all. 

Mako hummed knowingly, folding his clothes nearly into his suitcase. They'd have to find somewhere to do laundry soon as they were starting to rewear their clothes more often than they should. 

"She probably won't be there, y'know, it'll likely just be Tenzin's kids," Mako noted, snapping up his suitcase. 

Bolin looked away again. "You're probably right, it shouldn't be a problem," he responded. He knew, logically, that it wouldn't be a problem, even if he did see her he'd just force a smile and crack a few jokes and that'd be it. "Thanks, bro." 

His brother glanced up at him from his sleeping bag, giving him a half smile. "Anytime." 

He turned the lantern off and sleep soon found them both. They had a long road ahead tomorrow, after all.


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bending Brothers reunite with an old friend, and Bolin reunites with past memories and emotions.

"You sure we're in the right place?" 

Wei looked around the clearing suspiciously as Bolin and Wing brought up the rear. Mako had just parked the Satomobile a few yards away and they were making their way to one of the only bare clearings in the forest. It also happened to be the site of an abandoned temple. Spooky. 

"It'd better be!" Bolin grunted, rubbing his shoulder. "I practically had to Earth bend that car the whole way up here!" 

"And you'll do it downhill if you keep whining," Mako snapped. "And yes, this is the right place, these are the exact coordinates we were given." 

Mako rolled up the map in his hands and slipped it into his jacket. "Only thing that's missing is them…" 

Wei glanced over at Bolin, certain the earth bender wasn't going to take that kind of tone from his brother, but he seemed unbothered. If Junior had spoken to him like that he'd have been ready to throw down then and there, especially without Mom or Opal to stop them. Wing would've done the same. 

His thoughts were interrupted when the low groan of a sky bison could be heard up above. Everyone looked up to see the large beast soaring above them, and if he remembered correctly… 

"Juicy!" He exclaimed, smiling jovially when he recognized his sister's bison. He looked over at Wing, who was wearing a matching grin. Did that mean…? 

Once the bison reached the floor of what was once a temple he felt his heart sink in disappointment. It was Kai, that was his name, right? 

"Kai! It's so good to see you!" Bolin ran past him to meet the beast and their air bender, pulling the young man into a hug as soon as he got off the bison's back, which he eagerly reciprocated. 

Wei and Wing glanced at each other before they made their way over to the pair, Mako joining them with a fond smile on his face as he approached them. 

"Mako! Look at this kid! He's taller than me now!" Bolin exclaimed, gesturing to the younger man as he beamed proudly. 

"I can see that," Mako replied, grinning as he pulled Kai into a hug as well, the two now even in height. "It's good to see you again, Kai." 

Kai smiled. "It's good to see you guys too, sorry I'm a little late, I don't have my usual bison," he explained, patting Juicy's fluffy head. 

"It's no problem, though we were a little disappointed you weren't our sister," Wing admitted, smiling sheepishly. 

Kai chuckled. "Yeah, sorry about that, my bison is healing up after our last mission so Opal let me borrow Juicy," he clarified. 

Wei knew Opal was still a bit of a touchy subject around Bolin, but still, he missed his sister. "How is she? How have her missions been?" He asked, eager for any information on his sister whom he hadn't seen in nearly a year. 

"She's doing alright, the missions have been tiring for all of us, but she's tough," Kai answered, sparing a quick glance at Bolin who appeared to be lost in thought or very interested in his shoes. 

Wing grinned. "Yup, that sounds about right," he replied fondly. Wei knew that they were both proud of their sister and missed her equally, not that they'd ever tell her to her face. 

"Well, speaking of missions, let's get that supplies on the truck," Mako suggested, thumbing towards the large pile of supplies still on Juicy's back. 

They got to work, Bolin and Kai untying the ropes around the crates before the latter used his air bending to lift the mass off of the beast and onto the stone ground. With that, they began loading the crates into the caravan. 

As they were loading the supplies Wei couldn't help but glance over at Bolin. He knew very little about he and his sister's break up, only that it was on mutual terms but Opal had been the one to approach the subject. It had been about a year since then, but Bolin still seemed troubled by just the mention of her name. 

Part of him wanted to ask about it, and another part of him knew that was probably a bad idea. It was clearly something that still clung to Bolin and he frankly there were some things he'd just rather not know. 

Of course, Bolin seemed as chipper as ever by evening. He invited Kai to join them for dinner after they got the supplies packed and the young air bender eagerly accepted. By that point Bolin was enthusiastically telling childhood stories from he and Mako's days on the streets of Republic City, a topic Wei thought might be a sensitive one but rather was one that he seemed more than happy to talk about. 

"That is  _ not _ what happened, you were the one that tripped, I was the one that dragged you back to the hideout!" Mako interjected, arms folded as his brother dramatically illustrated their escape from the angry baker's clutches after they stole enough loaves of bread to feed them for a week. The tale had Wing, Wei, and Kai snickering as Bolin recounted every ridiculous detail, all of which were apparently factual given that this was the first time Mako had called his brother out on any falsehoods. 

"Oooooh, right right right, and then you'll never guess what happened next-," Bolin went on before he was yet again interrupted, but this time not by Mako. This time it was from a radio phone at Kai's side. 

Kai answered it, his face immediately lighting up. "Jinora! Hey!" He exclaimed, grinning brightly as the other voice on the line spoke, too quiet for the others to decipher but loud enough that they could hear it was Jinora on the other line. 

"Yeah, I'm having dinner with Bolin, Mako, and the Beifongs!" He explained to the other line, glancing at the others around the fire where they sat. 

Then his face changed. "Oh. What- what happened?" 

The brothers each glanced at one another as Kai spoke to his girlfriend, the look on his face now one of distant shock and fear. This couldn't be good. 

"Did something happen?" Mako inquired but Kai was clearly only listening to Jinora, his head nodding absently as the other four awaited some sort of explanation. 

Kai hung up the radio and immediately got to his feet. "Someone's attacked the temple, I need to get back," he replied firmly, slinging the radio over his shoulder and marching towards Juicy with urgency. 

Mako followed. "If there's been any attack we can help, take us with you!" He exclaimed, stopping Kai before he could mount his bison. 

"No, you guys still have essential supplies to deliver and people in need waiting on you! Besides, these are my people," Kai retorted, climbing onto his bison's back, leaving no room for complaint. "I'll call you guys to keep you updated," he added, more kindly, before that stern look returned to his eyes as he took off. 

Wei watched as the air bender flew away, so many questions on his mind as a sense of dread crept up on him.  _ Opal… _

He looked at his brother who wore a matching expression on his face. Their sister could be in danger, and they had no way of knowing or doing anything about it. 

  
  
  


Wei stared at the fire long after it had dwindled. It had been a full twenty four hours and there had been no word from Kai. Wing had gone to bed but he couldn't, not when Kai could be calling at any moment. 

He knew Opal was more than capable of handling herself. She was an experienced air bender and a fighter. She'd been through so much in the past few years alone and always came out swinging. She'd be fine.  _ She'd be fine _ . 

But what if she wasn't? 

"Hey…" Wei turned to see Bolin making his way towards him, in his sleep ware, probably the same stuff he wore when he stayed the night at his house and also stopped some bad guys from capturing the Avatar. Good times. 

He sat down by the fire beside him but still a good distance away, wisely giving him space. Wei knew he had been snappy today, as was Wing, but he in particular had very little patience for waiting for a call from the Air Temple. He hated not being able to do anything, and he made that very clear to everyone else. 

Bolin was silent for a few moments. "Y'know, if you wanna get some sleep I could stay up and wait for the call," he offered, glancing at Wei as the other continued to stare into the fire. 

Wei shook his head. "No, it's okay, I'm not tired," he replied, both of them knowing full well that that was a lie. He had barely slept a wink the night before and had spent most of the day lifting and carrying heavy crates of supplies when they reached villages in need. Yet here he was. 

They were silent for a few more moments, then eventually Wei caved and spared Bolin a glance. He had a similar look on his face to the one he had earlier, like he was lost in thought. Wei had a feeling that it was about Opal too. 

"Thinking about her too?" He asked, looking back towards the fire. He didn't need to look at Bolin to see the expression on his face. 

Bolin's eyes widened before he sighed. "Yeah… I'm worried about her. She's most likely on a mission away from the temple right now but still…" He trailed off, looking down at his hands. 

"Yeah…," Wei replied, watching the embers rise up into the night sky. He knew that she was most likely safe or at least alive, but then there was the fear that gripped his heart at the possibility that she wasn't. 

He looked over and eyed Bolin intently. When he and his sister had been together they had seemed so in love, aside from the time Bolin worked for Kuvira. The only time Wei had witnessed them fight was when Bolin showed up with Kuvira and Junior and tried to convince them to give up Zaufo to the Earth Empire. Never had he heard Bolin speak to her, or anyone, the way he did that day, and hadn't since. 

Opal had long forgiven him for that, and he had too, before her even. As soon as he'd caught him in his arms all was forgiven. He had proven himself by saving him and his family and that was all he needed. 

Wei just wished he knew what had happened between him and his sister. And also why he cared. 

"Listen, I know I've been acting weird about Opal lately, and I know it might seem weird after all this time, it's just… y'know…," Bolin rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I still can't help but worry, even though things have changed…" 

Wei raised a brow. "Well of course not, you two are still friends right? Of course you'd be worried," he replied. Bolin looked up at him from the fire, wide eyed for a moment before a soft smile overcame his features. 

"Yeah, you're right, we are friends," Bolin affirmed, like it was somehow newfound information and something he'd known all along. 

That's when they heard the crackle of static. 

"Opal!" Wei grabbed the Radio, turning the volume all the way up as the radio continued to crackle and fizz. Bolin was now beside him, the two of them leaning into the small speaker in Wei's hands

"Guys? It's Kai! Come in!" Kai's voice broke through the static. 

Wei felt his heart pound in his chest, urgency fueling his voice. "Kai! It's Wei, we're here!" He responded, not bothering to keep the distress out of his voice. 

"Wei! Okay I have good news, your sister is fine, she's out on a mission on the other side of the Earth Kingdom right now, she's safe," Kai proclaimed, somewhat more clearly this time. 

He heard Wing exit their tent as he nearly doubled over in relief. She was fine, she was safe, that was all he needed to know. 

"Oh thank goodness," he whispered, his brother wrapping his arm around his shoulder as he sat beside him. Wei leaned into him, relief coursing through him. 

"That's wonderful, Kai! What about the Air Temple?" Bolin asked, his voice stirring his brother from sleep inside his tent. 

A crackle of static came in before Kai's voice. "It's kind of a mess but we have everyone accounted for, we're taking care of the injured now," Kai answered. 

Mako sat down beside Bolin, a serious look on his face despite the good news they'd just received. "Do you know who it was who attacked your people?" He asked, reminding the other three that there had been an  _ attack _ on the Air Temple grounds. 

Kai was silent for a moment. "We don't know who just yet, they came in the night, but they used both earth and metal bending in their attack," he informed them, his voice going grim. "If you ask me though? My money's on the Empire loyalists, they attacked like an army of trained soldiers, this wasn't some outlaw raid." He said the last part lower, like he was trying to avoid being overheard. 

The four shared glances. "Do you require any assistance?" Mako asked, once again using that 'officer voice' of his, but Bolin didn't tease him for it this time. 

"We'll be fine, once we take care if the wounded and increase our security we should be alright, besides you guys need to get those supplies to the eastern states, I've heard there's a lot of desperation in those areas," Kai responded. Bolin looked down at the ground beneath them, but said nothing. 

"Alright, well it was good to hear from you, sorry our reunion got cut short," Bolin eventually replied, smiling fondly like he would if his 'little brother' was there. 

Kai's voice returned to its usual, upbeat tone. "You guys too! Stay safe out there, alright?" He replied, that same fondness in his voice. He really had grown so much since they last saw him, Bolin noted, the thought warming and hurting his sappy heart. 

"You too, Kai." 

Wei pretended not to notice (or stare at) the mix of pride and melancholy on Bolin's face. 

The four fell asleep easier that night than the night before. 


	4. Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bolin sees some familiar faces and Wei sees what he never saw in Zaufo- desperation.

"Wow…" 

Bolin heard Wing whisper as the Satomobile approached what looked more like a ghost town than anything else. Even from a distance they could see the desolate conditions the village was in, their first stop in the eastern states of the Earth Kingdom. 

Mako was quiet, only glancing at his normally talkative brother who sat next to him silently, but the look in his eyes spoke volumes. 

"What if there's no one out here? Do we just… leave?" Wei asked as they drew closer. There appeared to be no one around, no old folks in rocking chairs on porches, no children playing in the streets, no one. Something felt… off. 

"There's gotta be at least some folks out here, it wouldn't be on our map if there weren't," Mako replied, though he too looked suspicious. The only sound that could be heard outside the vehicle was the wind. 

Bolin glanced out the shotgun window, his eyes narrowing. The houses and buildings, at least the ones that were standing, looked old, abandoned. Even villages in the worst conditions still had some sense of life when he was with the Earth Empire. There would still be kids running around, shops open, people with sunken faces watching them as they approached. This place though, this place felt  _ empty. _

"Something's off. I feel like I've been here before, things were bad then but not like this," he finally spoke, still facing the window. 

The others looked at each other. Finally Mako spoke. "Do you think this could be a trap?" He asked, looking at Bolin sternly. 

The van was silent for a moment. "I'm not sure, but I think if there are people here there's a reason they haven't come out to greet us, we need to be careful," he replied, returning his brother's gaze. 

"So what do we do? Wait til someone shows up at attacks or-" Wei's question is cut off by a scream, but not one from anyone inside the car. 

All eyes turn to the direction the scream came from, not far but in the distance. 

"Wei, Wing, stay here with the supplies, this could be a trick," Mako ordered but wasted no time in jumping out of the vehicle, his brother right behind him as they rushed towards the source of the sound, a building that looks like it was once a town hall. 

The brothers glanced around the area. This could very well be a trap after all, but by who? The Empire Loyalists? Anarchists? Regular everyday bandits? Taking out an entire town seemed like overkill for a shipment of supplies, but all three possibilities had a tendency to be unpredictable. 

Another scream, this one directly from the large building in the center of town. The two pick up their pace but Mako grabs his brother's shoulder before he can run up the steps. "Wait. Someone's coming." 

Bolin doesn't even have to bust down the doors for them to open; as soon as they reach the stone steps the large doors swing open, revealing a tall, raggedy man gripping a small girl in one arm and a blade in the other. 

"Hand over the goods or the tramp gets it!" The man snapped, holding the blade dangerously close to the child's face, one that's nearly purple from being gripped in the crux of the man's arm. 

The brothers only share a glance before a nearby stone becomes lava and a flame forms in Mako's hand. Who did this guy think he was dealing with? 

Mako lunges as the ground beneath the kidnapper's feet melts into lava, the burn stirring a cry from the outlaw and the girl is able to struggle free just before Mako tries to pin him to the ground. 

The two wrestle on the stone steps as man struggles to reach his blade on the ground a few feet away. "Get the supplies! I got 'em distracted!" He barks from under Mako's weight. 

Suddenly several more outlaws rush out from the building, weapons in hand and hunger in their eyes as Bolin hides the girl behind a nearby boulder. 

"It's okay, you'll be safe here, just keep quiet," he assures her before turning around to face the gang. 

His instinct is to go for a rock wall defense, but some of these guys could be earth benders. Guess there's only one thing left to try. 

Suddenly the ground around the swarm of outlaws turns to hot, molten lava, stopping the group in their tracks before they can reach the vehicle. "Heh, betcha didn't see that one coming…" 

Bolin's gloating is interrupted by a cry from his brother. He whips around, blood going cold as he turns to see Mako struggling with the bandit, now on his feet as he bobs and weaves to avoid the swordsman's blade, throwing his own flames despite his blood being on the bandit's sword. 

"Hey! Baldy!" 

It's not Bolin's taunt but the pebble that hits the man's head full force that sends him stumbling, providing Mako the perfect opportunity to blast his sword out of the man's hands. The bandit cried out, clutching his burnt appendage as his sword fell to the ground. 

Mako pinned him in seconds as the man writhed on the stone pathway. "Where are the civilians?!" He demanded, holding a blade of fire close to the bandit's unburned face. 

"The- the cellar! They're in the cellar!" 

Mako looked up at Bolin and nodded, which Bolin returned before heading up the steps inside the building, a spiral of lava levitating in this hand just in case. 

Sure enough, he found the cellar door and melted the lock before opening it, revealing a huddled mass of people cowering below. 

He made his way down the rickety staircase leading to the cellar, swallowing thickly as the civilians came into view. Their faces, though shrouded in darkness, felt familiar, like he'd seen them before, and he wonders if his own face is familiar to them as well. 

"Don't worry, I'm here to help." He assured them, hands raised as more and more folks came into view, illuminated only by his lava. They were packed like sardines in the cellar, some cowering as he drew closer. 

"My name is Bolin, my brother and friends and I came here to bring you guys supplies, but we were ambushed," he explained. 

Silence. 

_ Why aren't they moving? Why aren't they jumping at the chance to get out of this cold, dark prison? _

"Where's Nia?" 

Finally, one person spoke up, Bolin couldn't see who but the voice sounded like it came from an older woman. 

"The little girl he took hostage? She's safe, my brother and I apprehended the bandits and I made sure she stayed out of harm's way," he replied. There were murmurs. 

"I will go with him to see if he's telling the truth." 

A man, likely double or triple Bolin's age, made his way out of the crowd, a cane in his arm. Gasps and more murmurs could be heard, but no one outwardly disagreed. 

Good enough for Bolin. "Of course, sir, right this way," he agreed, making way for the man as he hobbled up the stairs. He didn't ask for his help, but Bolin felt like he should have offered it, even though the man gave no indication that he wanted it, in fact he gave the opposite impression. 

They made their way out of the building to reveal the bandit's tied up by the Beifong twins' metal wires, still surrounded by Bolin's lava barricade. Mako was on the phone with someone, likely the authorities from a nearby state, and Wei and Wing were grinning smugly as they admired their work. 

"Grandpa!" 

The little girl ran out from behind the boulder as soon as the old man came into view, tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Bolin felt his heart melt as the old man embraced her. 

"Oh, Nia, I was so worried," he whispered, his gruff voice going soft before he turned back to Bolin. "Thank you, for keeping her safe, I'll let my people know what you did here," he stated, bowing to him with his hands interlocked. 

Bolin returned the bow. "Of course, we're here to help," he replied, smiling as the man turned with his granddaughter under his arm towards the building again. 

Here to help, but this time without the uniform. That felt good. 

  
  


After the authorities had removed the bandits from the scene they were finally able to distribute the supplies to the village, this one smaller than any of the other ones they'd been to before. A woman with an infant on her back cried as Wei handed her a box of supplies, his heart aching as gaunt children without parents took and carried heavy boxes of supplies from them as they were handed out. He had never seen desperation like this before, and he knew Wing hadn't either. 

Being raised in the Beifong estate of Zaufo meant a life of opportunity and luxury, and while his mother certainly wasn't one for sheltering them from the injustices others faced that could never compare to actually seeing it. And Wei was seeing it now, tenfold. 

Once their job was complete and they were able to head out the villagers waved them goodbye as they drove off to find camp for the night. Wing took his turn driving as Bolin tended to his brother's wounds from his little sword fight earlier. 

"Ow! Bo, that stings!" He hissed as Bolin dabbed the wound left by the blade on Mako's torso. 

"C'mon, bro, I gotta disinfect it or it's gonna get all gross, now hold still," Bolin chided, though the grin on his lips told he was clearly enjoying himself. 

Mako huffed as his brother continued to clean the wound, wincing occasionally before Bolin finally patched him up. He did it so naturally, like he'd done this a thousand times before, patching Mako up, taking care of his wounds, Wei noted. He wondered how often of an occurrence this sort of thing was for the brothers. 

They were back in the forest by nightfall, and Wei could tell his brother was ready to pass out when they finally found somewhere to park for the night, as was Wei. Once they got to their tents, however, he found himself lying awake despite his exhaustion. 

Those kids… had Bolin and Mako been those kids at one point? Hungry, alone, parentless, no place to call home… Wei swallowed. He couldn't imagine a world without his parents in it, without their constant support and encouragement, their love for him and his siblings that seemed to know no bounds. Their love could be overwhelming at times, overbearing even, with how much they worried about him, how overly protective they could be, especially given that he and Wing were the babies of the family. And yet the thought of being without it… 

He'd have to write a letter home, soon. His mother was probably worried about them. With that thought, he was finally able to sleep. 


	5. A Dip in the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew takes a dip in the falls to clean up and get a moment of relaxation, though it turns out to be less than relaxing for some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is some swearing in this chapter, also out boys acting like thirsty teenagers, just so you know!

"Hey Mako? We're getting low on water…" 

Mako turned to his brother who was stirring a pot of porridge for their breakfast. He lifted a spoonful of it to reveal its thick, gloppy texture. Both brothers frowned. 

"Don't worry, we should be making our way to a waterfall today, we'll get water there and be able to clean up a bit while we're at it," Mako replied, pouring himself some more coffee. 

"Oh, thank the spirits!" Wing exclaimed as he emerged from his tent, stretching as he made his way over to the fire with Wei in tow. "We reek, I think it's starting to scare the civilians," he noted, sniffing himself before making a face, proving his point. 

Wei playfully swatted his brother under his lifted arm and promptly dashed away before he could retaliate. "Tell me about it, I'm the one who has to share a tent with you," he agreed, grinning as his brother gave him an unamused look. 

"Hey, I have to share a tent with you too jackass!" Wing retaliated, which Wei ignored. 

He poured himself some coffee and bended himself a seat from the ground beneath him next to where Bolin cooked. Despite the texture being a bit off it smelled delicious, as were the eggs sizzling below. They had gotten eggs from a kindly farmer a few days ago. The man even let them use his outdoor shower once Bolin explained their whole situation, though in Wei's opinion it was more of a hose than any shower he'd used. 

Bolin served everyone their eggs and porridge and the four ate without any qualms about politeness. Any table manners he had been brought up with in Zaufo were out the window. Mom would not be proud. 

Once the pot of porridge was empty and the coffee had been drunk, they were off on the road (or there lack of) again, all itching for the sight of that waterfall. Wei knew his hair could use a wash and was glad he brought that shampoo bar with. Bolin and Mako of course looked as good as ever, but maybe that was because they were used to going without a proper place to groom. The thought made him feel both envious and sympathetic of the two. 

Within the hour they could hear the rush of water and Wei craned his neck out from the backseat to see a fast flowing river nearby. They must be close. 

Mako parked the Satomobile. "I'm gonna get us water from here, it'll be easier to gather this way," he explained, opening his door. "You guys go on ahead, if there's a waterfall it'll probably be down a ledge so you'll have to climb or bend your way to the bottom." 

"Roger that," Bolin replied before getting out of the vehicle himself, leaving the door open for the twins to follow, which they did. 

The younger three followed the river as the terrain grew rockier and began to decline downhill. Eventually they had to do some climbing but that was no problem when all three of them had earth bending to help them out. 

Wei wiped the sweat off his brow, shoving his hair out of his face as they finally made their way to the falls, the rushing water peaking through the trees from where they stood. Just a little further down and they'd finally be able to take a dip. 

"Race ya," Wing sang before he could tear his eyes from the falls and was already speeding down the steep decline, leaving Wei in the dust. He couldn't have that. 

Wei raced after him, hopping from rock to rock without a care in the world other than beating his brother to the swimming hole at the bottom of the falls. That is, until a rock crumbled beneath his foot. 

He barely had to let out a cry as he began to plummet down the rocky decline when something grabbed the back of his sweat soaked undershirt and kept him from swallowing a mouthful of dirt and potentially losing all his teeth in the process. 

"I gotcha!" 

He could hear Bolin's voice from behind him as he practically dangled in the air with only the tips of his boots touching the rocky surface below, his heart pounding over what had just nearly happened. However, the sounds of Bolin straining and fighting to hold onto his grip on his clothing snapped him out of it and he found his footing, grabbing onto another rock to carefully climb down. 

Bolin let go of his shirt only when he was sure he was secure. "You okay? You scared the shit out of me," he breathed, sounding winded. Wei wasn't sure if it was from holding him up with one hand or from shock. 

Wei swallowed, looking back at Bolin. He'd never heard him curse like that before. The guy looked flushed too, and he could only hold his gaze for a moment before replying, "I'm okay… thanks for… that…" Then he, very carefully, made his way down to the bottom of the decline. 

"Well look who finally decided to show up!" 

Wing was already stripped down to his trunks and lounging happily in the water when he and Bolin arrived, a pleased grin on his face as they approached. "I won." 

"No kidding," he hissed as he began to tug his own shirt off. He was itching to get in that water, and also pull Wing under it if possible. 

The water, however, came to him as soon as Bolin hit the water in a cannonball, dashing past him and jumping in before he could even get his trousers off. 

"Woo!" He exclaimed as he reemerged from the depths of the pool, lifting a hand to wave to Wei. "Oh! Sorry! Didn't mean to get you!" He apologized before dipping back under again. 

Wei was grateful that Bolin promptly dived back under after he spoke because he was pretty sure if he'd tried to reply I couldn't have. His face was hot as he slowly slipped into the water, the cool, refreshing sensation doing little to quell the heat in his cheeks as he slipped under it. 

Spirits, it felt good though, finally washing off again. Wei let his mind drift for a moment, away from the heat in his face, away from his pounding in his chest, away from those shoulders and muscles and that stupid smile that haunted him even when he was alone… Nothing to think about, just him and the water… 

Unfortunately, his brother had other plans for him. 

Just as he started washing his hair for the first time in days he was promptly wrestled underwater without so much as a yelp. Wei retaliated, of course, and promptly shoved his brother back under as well. 

"Hah! Gotcha-" 

Of course, moments later, he was tackled right back under the water and the roughhousing continued on, even as Mako slipped into the water with a fond smile on his face. 

Eventually, they broke apart at the sound of Mako's voice. "Don't hurt yourselves, we still have a stop to make for supplies before the day is done," he reminded them, causing both brothers to groan. 

"Ah, c'mon Mako, we don't need to be there for hours!" Bolin retorted, floating on his back in the water. Wei pointedly looked in the other direction. 

Mako rolled his eyes. "I just wanna make sure everyone remembers our schedule," he retaliated, hands raised in surrender. 

"Don't worry, Mako, we're professionals, we'll make good time- Ow!" Wing's reply was cut off when a pebble came flying at his head. 

Wei snickered from the other end of the pool, several more pebbles floating above his hand. "Payback," he grinned before his brother dived underwater, springing up moments later with several rocks to pelt him with. 

"Yup, professionals alright," Mako muttered as he and Bolin watched the scene with amusement. 

Bolin hummed in agreement, though his eyes seemed more fixated on Wei's bare back and shoulders as he bended another rock at his brother. He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry.  _ Very professional. _

  
  
  


After the four scarfed down the noodles Bolin prepared for lunch they were back in the Satomobile. The terrain was rocky, and Bolin had to bend a path for them at one point, but they made it to the village alive and on time. 

"Oh, thank the spirits!" 

Mako parked the car as a woman came running towards them, tears in her eyes. Bolin was the first to exit the vehicle, so she immediately ran to him. 

"I'm so glad you're here," she cried, a hand over her heart. "They took everything we had, our food, our supplies, our benders-" 

"Well we have everything- Wait, your benders?" Bolin inquired, glancing at his brother as he got out of the car. 

The woman nodded frantically. "My son, he was only eight…" Tears filled her eyes as she trailed off. 

Mako returned his brother's gaze. "Who took them?" 

The villager sniffled, her lower lip trembling as she raised her head to reply, tears now rushing down her cheeks. 

"The Earth Empire." 


	6. The Home Stretch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their mission is nearly at a close by a new tenant keeps the four on high alert.

The Earth Empire. Kuvira's greatest accomplishment and now her greatest regret. Now it had come back to haunt them all. 

_ "There's no way…"  _

He had tried to argue with the villager. She had to have been mistaken. They had defeated Kuvira and Guan, the Earth Empire was no more, but she insisted it was true, they were wearing their uniforms, waving their flag as they raided the village and threatened to burn the place down unless every earth bender surrendered themselves, including her son. 

Mako reported this to Tenzin as Bolin consoled the woman. She weeped in his arms as Wei and Wing looked at each other solemnly. Just when they thought it was over the nightmare started all over again. 

Eventually, one of the townsfolk walked the woman back to her home and they were able to disperse supplies, though there was a heaviness to it this time that hadn't been there before. Bolin looked shell shocked as he handed out crates of supplies, a far cry from his usual cheery disposition when interacting with locals. He was probably thinking the same thing the twins were,  _ would this fight ever end? _

It was easy to forget that Bolin once worked for the Earth Empire, at least for Wei. Despite being initially furious at him for the things he did under Kuvira's command he forgave him as soon as he saw that he came to rescue him and his family that day. And then he caught him in his arms like a starlet on a mover screen and he knew he couldn't be angry at him anymore. 

And then he ran into Opal's arms with that look in his eyes and reminded Wei why he saved him in the first place. He was Opal's little brother, nothing more. 

But earlier that day, that had nothing to do with Opal, did it? 

"Bro, we're heading out, snap out of it," Wei's thoughts were interrupted by a shove from his brother. The four of them had been offered dinner by a local family and had just finished their meal when Mako finally got word back from Tenzin. The warmth of the fire and the stew had him lost in thought when Wing promptly snapped him out if it. 

"Coming," he handed his bowl to the villager who took it expectantly and thanked her before following his brother to the van. 

Wei took his seat in the passenger's side while Mako and Bolin took the back, the former talking furiously into the radio like a cop in a mover. 

"No sir, we didn't see them, we just heard the reports second hand…" Mako looked more exhausted then than he the whole trip as he regaled the details to Tenzin. 

Bolin was quiet. He looked less rattled than he had before yet his eyes seemed to peer a thousand miles ahead, looking more solemn than Wei had ever seen him before. He only snapped out of it to take the radio out of Mako's hands once the call was over, the elder brother pinching his brow as the vehicle rang silent. 

"So… I got part of that but… what exactly are Tenzin's orders?" Wing asked after a few moments, glancing at Mako in the rearview mirror. 

Mako huffed out a sigh. "Our orders are to continue on course, there's too many civilians in need to stop now," he replied, though his heart wasn't in it. 

Wei glanced at Wing. "Do you think these guys have anything to do with the attack on the air temple?" He inquired. 

The eldest leaned back against the wall of the vehicle, closing his eyes. "It's possible, though we won't know for sure unless they attack again," he answered, the bags under his eyes seeming more prominent than before. "And I have a feeling that won't be for long." 

The vehicle was silent once more. 

  
  
  


"Breakfast is ready!" 

Bolin called out from the fireside where he'd prepared noodles and eggs cooked in fat from the bacon they'd had yesterday. Not bad if he had to say so himself. 

Mako exited his tent with a yawn, his hair askew and sleep still in his eyes as he took a seat beside Bolin. He'd been up keeping guard most of the night before passing out and being carried off to bed by Bolin.

He served himself a plate with a quiet but genuine thanks and promptly began stuffing his face. Bolin smiled at his brother fondly as he did the same. The poor guy had been running himself ragged after news of a potential new Earth Empire broke, and with good reason. They were all on edge, but no one more than Mako. He had a tendency to put everything on his own shoulders, always had, and Bolin and the Beifong's safety was no exception. 

Wei and Wing joined them a few moments later, still looking perfect despite their matching bed heads. Wei sat on the other side of Bolin and served himself before handing Wei the pan. 

The four ate in silence, the exhaustion of the past few days clearly taking its toll on them. Worrying about the airbenders, the new Earth Empire, and their mission was running them ragged. 

"Only gonna be having your cooking for a few more days," Wei noted as he ate, giving Bolin a glance. 

Bolin turned to him, returning his melancholy smile. "Yup, then you're back to gourmet meals via your personal chef," he replied with a grin, though his eyes were soft. 

Wei hummed in agreement, looking down wistfully at his plate. He looked tired, with slight circles under his eyes and his normally perfect hair tousled. Yet Bolin found himself unable to look away from him, that is until Mako spoke. 

"Two more villages then our next stop is an airship waiting to take us home," Mako explained, clearing his plate. "Well, at least you two," he added, referring to the Beifongs. 

Wing leaned back and let out a sigh. "I never thought I'd miss Zaofu so much, mom's gonna lose it when she sees us," he mused, giving Wei an affectionate punch on the arm. 

Wei rolled his eyes. "As if she wasn't bad enough when we left…" he bemoaned, recalling the way their mother practically clung to them as they were saying their goodbyes. 

Bolin smiled wistfully before it faded, suddenly remembering that he and Mako would be staying in Zaofu for a few days before heading to Republic City. With Su and Baatar. His ex girlfriend's parents. 

Grand. 

Wei and Wing had taken well to seeing him after the breakup where he feared they'd give him the cold shoulder. Rather, they didn't mention the breakup at all or his previous relationship with their sister, only mentioning her on occasion. Bolin had appreciated that and wondered if it was intentional or not. Regardless, it had made the whole mission a lot easier for him. 

After they'd cleaned and packed everything up Bolin took his seat on the passenger's side while Wei and Wing took the back. 

Two more villages, then it was all over. 

  
  
  


Of course, nothing was ever that easy for them. 

Wei had been in between the pull of sleep and wake when he heard them. Light footsteps, trained footsteps, not that of a wild animal trotting through the woods. Part of he and Wing's stealth training had been learning how to sneak up on each other, as well as how to detect being snuck up on. The sound might have been slight but it was calculated, rhythmic. 

Someone was coming. 

Silently, he turned over in his sleeping bag and reached for his wires. Making too much noise would make him a more obvious target, so waking Wing, who had no idea there was someone creeping around, wouldn't be wise. He had to investigate alone. 

He sat up, careful not to make a sound, and slung his bundle of wires over his shoulder. It was most likely just bandits coming for their supplies. With one village left to deliver to there wasn't much left to steal but that didn't matter. Thieves would take whatever they could get their hands on. 

Wei moved silently as he crept out of the tent, walking light on his feet, avoiding any fallen leaves of sticks on the ground. The only light came from the moon above, but it was just enough for him to tell if something was awry. 

The campsite was empty aside from him. Everything was where they left it. The Satomobile was where it was parked, the cooking supplies neatly packed to be used at breakfast, the fire had dwindled down to ash, nothing was out of place. 

Hm. 

_ Crack _ . 

Wei barely had time to turn around when a sharp pain stabbed him in the neck, a cry scarcely escaping his throat when the dark forest around him suddenly became foggy, his surroundings slanting before his legs went limp and his knees buckled. 

The cold, rocky ground welcomed him with a thud as he struggled against his own body to move, his brain growing foggier by the second as he writhed against the stone. He had to alert the others, he had to alert Wing, they were under attack. 

_ Crack. _

He barely managed to roll his eyes to face the pair of black, steel toed boots that stepped towards him before stopping, seeming to admire his current position as he desperately pleaded his body to move. 

"Hmph." 

That was the last thing he heard before one of those steel toed boots pressed against his head and he saw black. 


	7. Steel Toed Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wing wakes up with a feeling that something's not right, as does his brother.

"Wei!" 

Wing called his brother's name around the campsite, searching for any sign of him. When he'd woken up without his brother by his side he'd assumed his brother had just gotten up before him. Maybe he'd gone off into the woods to use the bathroom. 

It had been twenty minutes since then, and Wing was starting to get worried. 

"Wei?!" He called again, feeling his stomach churn. What if Wei wasn't okay? What if something had happened to him? What if- 

Wing looked down at his feet as the sole of his foot made contact with something, and when he did his stomach dropped. 

Beneath his foot were Wei's wires. 

  
  
  


"Bolin! Mako!" 

Bolin groaned as he was stirred from sleep. Mako was already sitting up, though he'd clearly just been in a deep slumber as well. The brothers looked at each other quizzically before they both got up and made their way out of the tent. 

"Wing, what's going on?" Mako asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as Bolin followed. 

Wing was waiting for them, and the panic in his eyes made all his grogginess promptly vanish. Something was very wrong. 

"Wei's gone!" Wing exclaimed, his voice matching the panic in his eyes as he pointed to a bundle of wires on the ground behind him. 

Wei's wires. 

Bolin turned to his brother as ice ran down his back. Wei was gone. Wei was  _ gone. _ Wei was  _ missing. _

"No one move, Wing, where did you find his wires?" Mako inquired, using his officer voice and for once Bolin didn't have anything to say about it. 

"Right here where I'm standing," Wing replied, pointing at the stone ground beneath him. 

Mako's brow furrowed, carefully stepping over to where the stone ended and became dirt. He knelt down, studying the ground on one knee while being careful not to touch the surface. 

Bolin came up behind him, careful not to step anywhere Mako hadn't. "See anything?" He asked, not bothering to keep the urgency out of his voice. 

"Hm…" Mako hummed, peering closer over the soil, before his eyes lit up. "Aha! Foot prints!" He exclaimed. 

"Someone was here?!" Wing inquired, rushing over to Mako's side. He and Bolin peered over to where Mako was pointing. 

Clear as day, footprints leading up to where Wei's wires were found. Ones that sent a cold rush down Bolin's spine. 

"Those are Earth Empire shoe prints," he interjected, recalling the marks once made by his own boots. The grips on the heel, the steel toe, they were hauntingly familiar. 

Mako and Wing shared a glance. "So you think the Earth Empire has my brother?" Wing replied, his voice eerily grave despite the fire crackling behind his eyes. 

Bolin looked down, a heavy look in his eyes. "Yes… or whoever's wearing their uniforms now," he replied solemnly, feeling his stomach lurch with guilt and worry, wondering what these bastards wanted with Wei. 

"They probably captured him to lure the rest of us to them, they don't want us reaching that last village or our air ship," Mako replied, standing once more. 

"Then we'll take the fight to them and get Wei back," Wing interjected, pounding his fist against his open palm, that fire in his eyes now blazing. 

"I second that," Bolin replied, to everyone's surprise, with a cold determination in his voice as he stared at those footprints. He never thought he'd see them again, and never wanted to. 

Mako's eyes widened at his brother's grave tone before he shook his head. "We need to be smart about this guys, think about why they would take Wei instead of killing us in our beds when they had the shot," he interjected, raising his hands to settle the two. 

The three of them were silent, mulling over the question. They had to want the four of them alive for a reason, right? Assuming Wei was still… Bolin shook his head. No.  _ No. _ Wei was  _ alive _ . He was  _ fine _ . They would get him back.  _ They had too. _

"Our supplies? But they could've just taken it all last night…" Wing suggested, looking unsure. 

Bolin looked to his brother. "Is there anything special about that last village? Anything these guys would want with it besides supplies?" Bolin inquired. His brother was the detective. He had to know something. 

Mako looked puzzled. "It's the largest village on the map but that's all, otherwise there's nothing unique about it," he replied, holding his chin in thought. 

Bolin's gaze fell. None of this made sense. Why Wei? And why strike now when their mission was nearly complete? 

"Shouldn't  _ you _ know? Didn't  _ you _ help conquer this part of the Earth Kingdom?" Wing retorted, turning his gaze to Bolin, his brows furrowed and gaze icy.

"I-" Bolin looked away, feeling that old, familiar sense of guilt rise in his chest, one he'd been feeling for nearly two years. Wing was right though, he did help conquer this place, there had to be something about it he remembered. 

Mako glanced between the two of them warily, but said nothing as Bolin mulled the question over. There were so many villages they stopped at, so many they gave supplies to, so many they  _ conquered…  _ But this place… 

"It's surrounded by farmlands and open fields, Kuvira once called it a prime location for supplying the empire with resources…" Bolin eventually responded, his eyes downcast. He'd been so blind to it all, the red flags invisible to him with his rose colored glasses and eighteen year old naivety. 

Mako turned towards his brother. "Maybe that's why they don't want us reaching it, they want to control the resources there, just like Kuvira did," he reasoned. 

"So where the hell is Wei?" Wing interjected, his arms folded. 

Bolin thought back to the plans he had to file for Kuvira. "There was a factory built a few miles outside the village, it's long been abandoned but they could be hiding out there," he suggested. 

Mako nodded. "It's worth a shot. Let's see if we can find any more tracks," he replied. 

Wing and Bolin nodded, neither looking at the other as they prepared to head out. The latter knew now wasn't the time to make amends for anything he'd done in the past, the both of them were too on edge to have that discussion right now. 

Now was the time to focus on the reason they were both on edge - finding Wei and bringing him home. 

  
  
  


Wei could scarcely feel his limbs when he opened his eyes, his neck throbbing and ears ringing as he slowly forced his eyelids open. Not that there was much to see. His tongue felt dry and heavy in his mouth, and his lips tingled with a lack of sensation. 

He tried moving his fingers only to find numbness and a vague ghost of sensation against his fingertips, the sensation of… was that metal?

With great effort he turned his head, blinking until his vision returned some, revealing a silver cuff around his wrist, one he assumed mirrored his other. He flexed his fingers, more sensation returning. 

Now, if only he could feel the earth in the cuffs. 

Teeth gritted he strained, feeling for the familiar sense of earth that was present in every metal, but to no avail. Platinum. Too pure to be bended even by his revered grandmother. 

Well, fuck. 

Wei relaxed his hand, the partially numb appendage lying limp in its cuff as he forced his head to turn and survey his surroundings. 

His vision was still foggy but he could clearly make out a cage, the bars wooden by the looks of it. It reminded him of the one he and his family had been trapped in for days on end after Kuvira invaded their home. Clearly whoever had him knew what family he was from. 

He forced his head up, craning his neck to look upward. Yup, he was suspended too. And by the looks of it the chains holding the cage were also platinum. Great. 

Finally, he looked down. He was still wearing his pajamas, a fact he found oddly embarrassing. His kidnappers had seen him in what was essentially his undergarments. For some reason, of all things, that made him almost giggle. 

Whatever drug they'd knocked him out with must still be in his system because right now that thought actually made him grin despite himself. 

His grin promptly fell when the sound of a door unlocking could be heard below him. He strained his eyes to see who was there but all he could make out was a small beam of light from below. Damn, they had him way high up. 

"He's moving, inform Aiguo." 

A man's voice giving orders was all he could make out from below him before the light vanished, followed by the sound of the door locking. 

Wei's brow furrowed.  _ Aiguo _ . He rummaged through his brain for any memory of that name, but to no avail. He had to assume that this  _ Aiguo _ was his captor, or the guy his captor worked for.  _ Steel toed boots. _

Just like the ones that invaded his home. 

Wei managed to lick his lips, his tongue still feeling heavy and swollen. After being held captive by Kuvira and publicly humiliated in a platinum cage by his own brother, situations like this didn't strike fear in his heart anymore. 

It wouldn't be long before his brother, Bolin, and Mako would come and they'd face this Aiguo together. Somehow thought, Wei felt like maybe that was exactly what they wanted. 


	8. A Name to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bolin, Wing, and Mako plot to save Wei while Wei meets his mysterious captor.

After packing everything up and making sure not to leave any trace behind Mako, Bolin, and Wing headed out. They knew at some point they'd have to leave the Satomobile behind, and potentially the supplies in it, but that was a small sacrifice for saving Wei. 

Wing was silent as they drove, following Bolin's instructions. He argued when Mako suggested taking a longer route to stay hidden from any hostiles, but he caved when he was reminded that they couldn't help Wei if they got captured themselves. Not that he was happy about it. The sooner they got to Wei the better. 

Bolin was in the same boat, but he didn't argue with his brother. He knew it was the smarter move, logically, bit as he stared blankly out the window, thinking of Wei, he felt his own impatience quietly grow. 

"Here," Mako spoke for the first time in a long while. They were less than a mile from the factory, the vehicle shielded by a cave in case any security was surveying the area. Mako parked in silence before the other two joined him in exiting the vehicle. 

They were still in the forest, however, so the factory was nowhere in sight. Wing looked up into the trees, his brow furrowed. 

"I'm gonna try and get a better look at the factory," he announced, before promptly readying his wires and slinging one to a high branch on a nearby tree. 

He hopped from limb to limb, eventually reaching the top of the tree while Bolin and Mako watched from the ground. 

Wing peered from the branch at the surrounding landscape. He could see what he guessed was the factory, though it looked like Bolin had described it - abandoned. The only thing that gave it away was a military grade vehicle parked a little ways away from the building. 

After a few minutes he made his way down, landing on his feet before Bolin and Mako. "I saw the factory, it looks pretty abandoned, but there's a military looking vehicle nearby it," he explained. 

Bolin and Mako shared a glance. "Maybe their base of operations is below the factory, like the prison you and your family were held in," Mako suggested. 

Wing seemed unfazed at the mention of his past imprisonment. "So what's our game plan? Drill ourselves underground and get Wei out?" 

Mako rubbed his chin the way he always did when trying to solve a case in their police officer days. Bolin had once teased him for it but right now that was the last thing on his mind. "We need to better understand what we're walking into. I suggest we sneak in at nightfall and survey the grounds for any sign of activity until then," he suggested. 

"No way in hell," Wing replied, folding his arms. "We have no clue what those bastards are doing to Wei in there and I'm not wasting any more time doing nothing about it." 

Bolin looked at the ground, not because of Wing's tone but at the mention of what they could be doing to Wei. Suddenly every second that went by felt heavier, like it could be Wei's last… That was a thought he couldn't shake off. 

Mako's brow furrowed. "So what do you suggest we do? Bust in there in broad daylight and get ourselves captured? How's that going to help your brother?" He retorted, the air growing tense. 

The three were silent, neither Wing nor Mako shifting their gazes away from each other, until Bolin stepped in. "Guys, c'mon, we're not doing this," he interjected, shaking his head and hands as the others turned their focus to him. 

"Wing, is there any chance you can do that thing your grandma died where she can sense things through the earth? That could tell us if there's anyone underground," he asked, turning to Wing. 

Wing looked down at his feet. "I've been trying to learn for years but I've never been able to do it like her," he replied, sounding almost ashamed. 

"Okay, then I guess we have two options - drill our way down there and hope we don't get busted or sneak in at night through the factory and hope we don't get busted," Bolin replied, rubbing the back of his neck as he mulled it over. 

"Or both," Mako offered, glancing between the other two. "You two could drill in from the ground while I sneak in after nightfall, it'll probably take you till nightfall to get there anyway." 

Bolin turned back to Wing. "That's fine by me if you're game," he responded, to which Wing nodded after a moment's hesitation. 

"Sounds good, now let's get my brother back." 

After going over the finer details of the plan with Bolin giving the other two a general idea of the layout of the factories, the earth benders parted while the fire bender watched on as they began bending their way to the factory, hoping he and Wing wouldn't both be losing brothers tonight. 

  
  
  


"So, the grandson of the legendary Toph Beifong had graced us with his presence…" 

Wei wondered if this was how his said grandmother felt when she didn't have her feet on the ground and could only hear the voices of those around here, unable to see or sense them. He didn't like the feeling and doubted she did either. 

He was still sitting here, in complete darkness, hung in a cage as an unseen voice spoke to him. 

"Granted, your presence was not given to us voluntarily but we are honored nonetheless," the voice continued. Wei could almost picture its owner bowing as he heard it. 

It was clearly a man's voice, but not one that he recognized. It was clear and confident but not the voice of a drill sergeant either. More like the voice of that Amon creep he heard on the radio in his teenage years. It was the voice of a speaker, a showman, an actor. In a way it oddly reminded him of Bolin. 

"Your grandmother is an incredible earth bender and would've made a fine leader in the Earth Kingdom, much better than the mismatched jumble of corruption we have ruling thanks to these so called  _ elections _ ," the voice went on, acid on his tongue as he spoke his last few words. 

Wei's brow furrowed. While he obviously knew things weren't exactly great in the Earth Kingdom right now he still thought they were better than before with Guan and Kuvira no longer in power and King Wu having stepped down from his throne. Now the people could decide for themselves who governed them, just as his mom always advocated for. 

Then again, why would people vote for someone that would allow for such poverty and desperation in their communities? So much so that the Air Nation and some friends of the Avatar had to swoop in and help them? 

Something wasn't right, and Wei wondered why he hadn't seen it before. 

Seeming to have read his mind, the voice kept going. "Oh, not what you expected, hm? You thought democracy would be an improvement, didn't you? After all, your revered mother thought the same thing, before a dictator did what she wouldn't do…" 

Just the mention of his mother in that tone sent Wei's blood boiling. "What the hell do you know about my mother?!" He spat into the darkness, his eyes searing at a figure he couldn't see. 

The voice chuckled a low, haunting chuckle. Nothing like Bolin anymore. Nothing like him at all. "Aw, a true Mama's boy aren't we? Adorable," the voice teased, only making Wei more eager to break out of these chains. 

"Who are you?!" He barked, his hands turning into fists, as though he could do anything in the situation he was in. 

"Didn't you hear the guards? My name is Aiguo, remember it, Beifong." 

Suddenly the door was unlocked and light poured into the dark, desolate cell, revealing the shadow of a figure below. Wei could barely make it out, his eyes stinging after only seeing darkness for so long. 

The figure was tall, gaunt, and looked almost long haired from the silhouette as he turned around and walked towards the cell doors. 

"The  _ world _ will remember it." 

That was the last thing said before Wei was left in darkness once more. 


End file.
